


Entrapdak Drabbles

by Yngvildr the Voracious (Yngvildr_the_Voracious)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season 4 Spoilers, She-Ra Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yngvildr_the_Voracious/pseuds/Yngvildr%20the%20Voracious
Summary: Snippet I wrote in a Discord server.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	1. The Name of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet I wrote in a Discord server.

"There was even a time you wished I wouldn't come for you. Is that so?"

The smile on his big brother's lips was calculating and suddenly, Hordak knew the name of that feeling in his heart. He knew fear. Intimately. He feared failure and he feared for his life in the middle of battle, but those were paltry in comparison of what he felt every time he even had a passing though of his grand master, Horde Prime. 

"I mean, if she is your friend, if she loved you so much... Why has such a capable engineer, able to understand technology much more advanced than what is readily available on her planet not already come back from what is basically an advanced space faring people's junkyard?"

It was terror. And this terror, now melded with the hurt. His chest, where the First One's transistor Entrapta set up, hurt. His head was swimming, his eyes started to water again. 

"She has no use for a disgrace, an abomination like you. She just found another pet project." the suave voice nailed in as a tendril went and caressed Hordak's - no, he had no name - his armour's back panel, opening it and inserting itself to find the switch. 

The one formerly known as Hordak went slack and still. His occulary devices powered down, going from red to black until a beeping sound rang, making Princess Glimmer gasp. The occulary devices powered back up, but they were all wrong. The light in them was now as green as that of the Grand Master of the Horde.


	2. Paradise

The hair is how he finds her. It is dirty, matted, the brown muck hiding the beautiful lilac colour of the prehensile fur. He kneels down, trying to free it from the black vines. He hopes she isn't underneath, that she just cut one as it was trapped, to better move away, that she is safe. 

Hope. It was a good feeling, one that spurred him. He didn't have a lot of hope before, but it swells when he sees more of the hair, more of her dirty clothes, her water resistant overalls, her safety shoes. She is face down but he knows it's her and now one of his brother's tricks this time. He is here, she is here and he slowly, carefully gathers her small body in his arms, turning her around. 

Her eyes are open but dull and glassy. The hope starts to deflate but a quick checking of her jugular with his fingers reveals a pulse. To be sure, he also leans his ear above her nose and mouth. She's breathing. 

"Entrapta." He calls, his voice hesitant. 

This name, he had only heard it. Heard it in his dreams, heard the strange creature play it over and over again as he fled towards this strange island full of corrupted technology. It's the first time he says it aloud and it sparks so much recognition in his brains that he can't help but smile. The glassy eyes stop staring in the distance and catch his own gaze. Her voice is soft and it brings many more feelings of fulfilment and joy to him when she asks: 

"Who are you?"

A single name rings in his head, but he can't bring himself to say that one. He shudders even to think about it. She frowns when she asks a second question:

"Who am I?”

His smile turns bitter but he has the hope still. If he can remember those bits and pieces, so can she. She is the most clever life form he's ever encountered, he's sure of it. He knows it in his bones. 

"We can figure it out. Together."

She takes the offered hand and they stand up. She looked up to him again and squeezed for a second longer than what seemed polite. Beast Island in this very moment, felt very much like paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person 1: oh I just had a terribly painful Entrapdak idea  
Person 2: grabbypaws  
Person 1: so what if it was Entrapta that got her brain erased instead of Hordak that would break Hordak  
Me: ok


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind control  
Angst  
Implied brainwashing

"With Prime, I don't need to try and be someone else. He gave me light and peace. I am useful to him like I never was to you. You discarded me, you never gave me a place even when you could actually use me. To Prime, I am both. Oh, Hordak I understand so much why you wanted to go back…"

Her wide eyes, now green and empty, taking in all of the clones make his stomach lurch and twist.

It was wrong, it isn't… her. 

However, Prime's order is clear. Chase after the archer. So he does. 

Then he hears her laugh. It too is empty and the feeling in the pit of his stomach, of disappointment and bitter surprise makes bile rise in his throat. He suddenly has the urge to turn around and raise his arms, mow the line of Horde Prime Clones separating him from her in a methodic haymaker, remove the chip from her neck and hear her voice. Her true voice.

_At least, to me. _

The memory, unbidden, makes him roar as he runs and lets himself fall and slide to the side, sticking his legs out in a tackle perfectly calculated to make his Brothers trip.

He feels guilt for a second but recovers quickly. All that matter is her. She has been running right behind them and it's actually easy to pick her up.

"Oh, Brother!” she exclaims, exalted in the green neons. "Don't be selfish, we can all have a turn in Horde Prime's light."

Gritting his teeth, he keeps carrying her and running, his long legs catching up with that of the archer. It's onlu a matter of running, now. While batting her hands away as she tries to obey Prime's orders and managing his lower than average pulmonary capacities with efficient running. Easy, right? 

The archer nocks an arrow and gives the strange couple next to them a side glance as they go through the winding corridors. They are near the hangar, but they would have to take several detours. He couldn't make sure she's safe this long if the archer doesn't trust him.

"If any of us starts talking in Prime's voice then you can shoot." He tells the Etherian, cleverly managing his weak breath.

"Yeah, ok, that's… not reassuring." The Etherian answers deciding to loose his arrow behind him instead. 

"This hive-mind network is so advanced." She says, bubbling with excitement, unlike the solid green eyes blanking out her actual emotions now… Still, he can feel in his own heart. He has missed this. He can't exactly say he had not… Wanted this. He knew she would have loved this. 

But at what cost?

"Oh, Brother." She says (- oh not hearing her say the other word, the forbidden one stings so much), her eyes full of the empty meaningless, perfect and smooth adoration he knows too well. "This is so advanced and deep, I never want to go back again. I can feel you." She adds, her hair softly finding one of his hands.

He feels his heart beat and he's not sure it's the exertion or the sudden touch, a differentl touch. Brothers of Prime don't touch each other in such a tender way. 

"We're surrounded!" The Etherian shouts. 

Then Prime's guest and yet another Etherian but this one with golden hair and holding the Etherian little sister in her arms arrived to help in the fight. 

He doesn't dare actually participate, not because he looks like the enemy but more because, if he did… Would Prime notice?

Or could he… could he notice him? 

Instantly, he closes his eyes. Her long purple hair is still on his skin, soft… loving. He feels his heart race. There's a name. And another. He doesn't dare say that one, so he settles for the other. 

"Entrapta?" He murmurs. Asks, even.

She freezes. He feels her in the hive mind like she said she did him, but he has more practice. He ignores the blindingly hot glare of Prime in the distance, singling out on the small energetic dot, blinking rapidly and circumventing neural links to take payhs that seem to suddenly blink into existence just for her. Seeing a good well trodden path she doesn't seem to have noticed, he glides there and calls again. 

"Entrapta!”

"All that knowledge at my fingertips..."

"Entrapta, you have to go." He says. Pleads.

He feels her face scrunch. Falling, as Etherians would describe. It is apt, as the eyebrows tend to downturn. Entrapta is no exception. 

"Do you want to stay?"

"No."

"I've been looking for you."

There had never been this many emotions in the hive mind.

"I know."

A smile. 

One of her hands, the gloved ones, comes and gets his again. A small object falls in his palm. 

"Thank you." she says. 

The small object is pink and heavier than it looks. He looks at it for a second and sees Entrapta, her eyes closed, seemingly content in his arms. He shuffles her form around. The pink crystal is pointy enough to help. She is competent. She'll know how to remove it entirely. Anyone who would think otherwise is a complete fool. 

Then he whistles a single note, and a very very very old space ship crashes into the wall.

"DARLA!" Entrapta exclaims, her eyes openings to shining purple irises. 

He feels better seeing them. He smiles. 

He feels the loss of her but it is worth it. They climb into the transport. She is the last to go. 

"Don't forget, Hordak! Your imperfections are beautiful!” 

They leave. 

The next thing he remembers is the chants. The pool. The glitch. 

Later, in the rebel a loyal servant if Horde Prime finds a small crystal. It's heavier than it looks once it's held in the center of one's palm. 

"Entrapta."


End file.
